Anywhere
by NightCalling
Summary: Love was more than just their names. She would die for him and he would do the same. Her heart was his from the moment she saw him. No matter who was thrown at them she would always find a way to him.  One-shot


_One shot about Adrian and Rose_

_~VampireLuver23_

* * *

><p><em>Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me<em>

"Love, what's wrong?" A male voice said breaking the silence.

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

"Don't you want to be free?" He continued brushing her hair from her face.

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

"I don't want to keep pretending that I don't know you ," She said in a quiet voice

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

"You are only mine during the night and that is not enough…I want to be with you all the time." Looking into his green eyes.

"_Take my hand"_ He said green eyes into brown eyes. She slowly extended her arm and slipped her hand into his. They fit perfectly.

We're leaving here tonight

"Are we leaving tonight?" She asked running with him her dress and hair flying behind from the wind.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

"Yes and there is no need to tell anyone." He said

" Right_, They'd only hold us down_." She said looking down wishing to tell her best friend where she was going._  
><em>

_So by the morning light_

"No one will ever see us again and won't be able to judge us."

"_We'll be half way to anywhere" _She said smiling looking up

"_Where love is more than just your name_, Adrian" She continued

"_I have dreamt of a place for you and I, _Rose. We'll be together forever." He said slowing down once they were in the woods.

_No one knows who we are there_

"It'll be perfect we will start a new life and no one will be able to stop us." Rose said her bare feet and bottom of her dress getting dirty with mud.

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

"I've been waiting my whole life for someone like you. I have only wanted you and will always. I'll do anything for you." Adrian said bending and picking a red rose and put it in her hair.

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

"I will and shall only dream of you forever. I already have dreamt for so long for this moment." Rose said standing of her toes to brush her lips against his. They were soft and firm.

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

"We will run away forever and ever." She whispered against his lips

_We're leaving here tonight_

'_We left tonight and no one will ever find us. We can finally be together.'_ Rose thought stepping back and taking his hand and led him farther into the forest.

_There's no need to tell anyone_

'_I'm sorry for not telling you, Lissa.'_ She thought a single tear fell from her eyes as she thought of her best friend.

_They'd only hold us down_

'_But you would only have stopped this.'_ Rose wiped the tears.

_So by the morning light_

"And when the sun raises," Rose whispered

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

"No one will know what happened." She smiled and let go of his hand and twirled around and started laughing, "I feel relived we can be together and I won't have to marry that Prince Dimitri."

_Where no one needs a reason_

Adrian ran and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered in her ear

"I love you too and knight in shining armor." 

Forget this life

"We will forget about our old life and start a much happier one." She added after a moment

_Come with me_

"Never leave me." Adrian said

_Don't look back you're safe now_

"I would never, my heart is yours."

_Unlock your heart_

"And mine is yours." He said kissing her

_Drop your guard_

Rose dropped her guard and leant into his embrace. It felt good with his lips against hers…a perfect match.

_No one's left to stop you_

No one was there to stop this moment of love between the two. They were made for each other._  
><em>

_Forget this life _

Rose would forget all about her old life and make a much better one with Adrian. Her friends and everyone will think the Princess was taking in the middle of the night.

_Come with me_

But no one would notice if one of her servants were gone too.

_Don't look back you're safe now_

Her love was in front of her. Even if he wasn't a prince, she didn't care.

_Unlock your heart_

Her heart was his from the moment she saw him. No matter who was thrown at them she would always find a way to him.

_Drop your guard_

She would die for him and he would do the same.

_No one's left to stop you now_

No one was going to catch these two as the broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes. Love was more than just their names. 

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

* * *

><p><em>Yay! That was fun. This idea came when I was listening to this song and saw that Adrian and Rose would be the perfect couple for it.<em>


End file.
